Client devices can be used to view a live video feed of the surrounding environment. Items (e.g., a chair) can be simulated in the live video feed by overlaying an image or 3D model of the item over the live video feed. Planes of the surrounding environment can be detected in different ways, such as using image analysis to analyze images captured by client device cameras. While client devices can use image analysis to detect horizontal planes (e.g., floors), client devices have difficulty using image analysis to detect walls.
In FIG. 7, when the user device places the client device against the wall, user interface is displayed, according to some example embodiments.
FIG. 8 shows a virtual object simulated on a physical wall, according to some example embodiments.
FIG. 9 shows an example room in which the user is operates the client device 400, according to some example embodiments.
FIG. 10 illustrates a diagrammatic representation of a machine in the form of a computer system within which a set of instructions may be executed for causing the machine to perform any one or more of the methodologies discussed herein, according to an example embodiment.